Penetrating silence
by ed3n
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya's hunt for his dream mysterious 'girl' from his childhood. Is it even a girl? and how does a mute wolfram join the picture? YuuRam, AU, School-life
1. misunderstandings

Thanks for clicking

Silence: Misunderstandings happen a lot, eventually a Yuuri&Wolfram fic

Disclaimer: We do not own the ink we use nor do we pay for the large amounts of paper we waste used to print out fanart of Yuuri and wolfram and that concludes that we definitely do not own Kyou kara maou because we are cheap we don't own any of these things besides the less appealing drool we leave from falling asleep.

Summary: Yuuri Shibuya is a normal highschool student he's always dreaming of a mysterious 'girl' from his childhood who never speaks. His first day in his new school is horrible when he tries to save Wolfram, the school outcast, from humiliation but doesn't get a thank you back. His horrible day improves, however, when he sees Elizabeth who he thinks is his dream girl. But is she really or is it the person who's been overlooked? Is it even a girl? YuuRam, AU, School-life

--------------------

Dru: You writing a story?

Eden: a school life fanfic…

Dru: Can I be in it?

Eden: its yaoi

Dru: are their any hot chicks in it?

Eden: its yaoi...which means boy love, didn't I tell you this before?

Dru: …is that a yes?

------------------------

**Misunderstandings**

Looking from afar have you ever wondered when staring off at another window nearby, if that window were to be open what breathtaking sounds would echo through?... it might be sounds of fear or maybe excitement of families or couples, drug dealers or simply just children.

It was a soft murmur in the distance but if you were to listen carefully they were the sound of children happily enjoying the morning. The sun smiled at a distance as it peered through a class of twenty optimistic children who eagerly took out their books ready to start the day. The children excitedly formed a circle and started to hum tunes that polished the air fresh. Even if it would start to pour with rain the smiles that broadened on their face would not disappear, today was one of those special days where they were expecting a visitor.

It was a special occasion for the children and they would dress their best and put on an act that screamed out 'angel'.

They tightly held each others' hands and sang and sang and sang, the wind would visit and carry a part with it, as the children would silently pray and hope it was their voice that was heard. It was a day that brought the children overflowing with new hope, as they fervently waited for the visitor to step through the door…except one. Under a painting of a weeping man, one little blonde boy sat alone away from all the rest as he just enviously gazed at them; he was the only one that wore no smile and spoke no words.

"They're coming! Can you hear their foot steps?" yelled a petite girl.

"Yes they're coming, I hear them." replied the boy across to her excitedly.

As the children continued to sing filling the room with their sweet voices, the sound of foot steps grew louder. The blonde boy that sat alone turned his head away, little did he know a boy with jet black hair just happen to glance his way and before long the blonde boy was tapped on the shoulder. He flinched at the contact.

The black haired boy stared at the lone wolf who looked like he was on the verge to tears, but as quick as it had emerged on his face, it was rapidly replaced with a horrendous glare that forced him to take a step back.

"S-sorry, I'm Yuri and this is my second week here. I've noticed you're always sitting alone. Why don't you join us?" asked Yuri and waited for a reply, he received none.

"Hey Yuri, they'll be here soon. Ignore him, Wolfram never talks. Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall" yelled a tan boy across the room.

"Oh so your names Wolfram?" Yuri asked but received no reply.

"Don't you ever talk? By your lack of speech, it's making everyone think you're arrogant and that is making everyone here—"

A cold stare came his way, cutting the words that were about to escape his lips. Maybe Wolfram was in his own little world and Yuri wasn't allowed to enter. He felt it when that glare drove through him and when the silence loomed. It was intimidating but even so an unseen force told him he could not leave this boy sitting here alone, he didn't know the reason why, but the boy's presences sitting their alone just made him want to take care of him. So he stayed and tried to engage a conversation with Wolfram.

"I haven't been here for long but everyone has been so gentle and kind towards me, I'm really happy. I've started to get use to life here and I'm slowly getting to know everyone. But at the end of today one or two of us will be able to lead a new life. I'll be happy for them and maybe in the near future we'll meet again. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Yuri waited for a replied, but instead was answered by a silent nod from Wolfram. He took this as a sign to keep talking and so he did.

"Are you excited? Even though you may not look like it, you're dressed awfully well today. You just might be the lucky one and get chosen; you should join the other kids and sing. Want to go together and join them?" asked Yuri, cheerfully extending a hand towards Wolfram, waiting for him to accept.

Wolfram just stood stoned as he stared at the hand in front of him like it was going to bite and quickly slapped the hand away. He hid his head between his legs and replied by a nod to the side.

The silence overwhelmed them both, with Wolfram the first to react. He narrowed his eyes and timidly motioned his hand to point at Yuri and then to the other kids. Yuri grazed back and fourth to where Wolfram had pointed too and a small laughter escaped from his lips. Yuri found this as an opportunity to try pry the door open.

"Lets go together, I want us to sing together. I've never heard you speak, but it'll be a waste to let that voice rust"

Wolfram was standing to leave, but he wasn't eyeing the circle of children. He had his eyes on the door and before taking any action he turned to give a menacing glare at Yuri. From those glares to his reaction it was like his words had pierced Wolfram in some way deep down, like it had left a scare. Wolfram was about to leave until he heard some very unexpected words escape from Yuri's small lips.

"I'm not at all excited…I miss my parents, I'm not sure I'm ready to leave with a new family yet…" It was a mere whisper, but Wolfram had heard it loud and clear.

Tears threatened to spill from Yuri's eyes as he constantly repeated to himself in his head, "I'm a man and dad says men don't cry". Not long tears came pouring out like a waterfall, unable to stop.

Wolfram lifted up his head in question, his eyes lurching upon the source of the noise. He bit his lower lip and wondered if this was right in means of comfort, as his hand reached for Yuri's shoulder. Fingers almost touched him, but Wolfram suddenly froze midway. It just froze…

"Yuri's crying, he made Yuri cry!" the petite girl shouted, while she pointed a finger at Wolfram.

All the children stopped their song and turned to what the commotion was. They too started to point at him and accuse him, when they saw the scene. He felt caged like bird surrounded by cats; he clinched his fist in agony. He wanted to yell out the truth, he wanted to say something, anything!

"That's too cruel; you need to stop thinking your better then everyone else here. Yuri was just trying to be friendly, but you just had to make him cry." said a small girl holding a teddy bear.

All Wolfram could do was furiously shake his head.

"Then prove it, tell us the reason why his crying. You liar!" yelled a little boy.

"It's not—"

Before Yuri could finish his sentence, he was dragged away by two twin boys that insisted he get away from Wolfram as far as possible. They dragged him all the way to the other side of the room and forced him to sit.

"You've got it all wrong" said Yuri.

"Then why isn't he saying anything? Yuri you're too nice. If you hang out with someone like him you too might turn into an outcast." said one of the twins.

No matter how much Yuri tried to tell the twins that it wasn't Wolfram who made him cry, they wouldn't listen.

"Stop! Are you listening to me? Look you're frightening Wolfram" yelled Yuri.

The world appeared to be dead; no one paid any attention to his words. Wolfram was pushed against a wall and the children hovered over him and demanded an explanation. They surrounded him and pointed their fingers grudgingly; his heart pounded a million beats per second.

He silently cursed in his mind, "It's over!" as he trembled under the hideous shadows that the children produced and he wondered whether he had seen hell. To him it certainly felt like the devil had come and was going to rip out his heart in any minute. What could he do? The children no matter what he did, they didn't believe him and what could he had said? Nothing, it just wasn't possible.

Then suddenly an unfamiliar voiced asked, "Oh my, what's going on here?"

A tall boney gentleman approached them. The gentlemen swirled his way through the den of hungry cats and retrieved the frightened bird. He caringly held Wolfram's hand and led him to his wife.

A child gasped, "It's them, they're here. They're here!"

"This here seems like he'll make a fine gentlemen, don't you think?" he asked his wife

"Him? Do you…really think that?" said the wife.

"Yes" he replied his wife.

"Boy, what is your name?" she asked

"He's Wolfram", the twins answered in unison.

"I wasn't asking you", she snorted.

"So what do you think? Wolfram that's a nice name." asked her husband.

"Wolfram…that name…it's familiar. No. No. No. No. No. Do you not remember what the lady with the green hair told us?" She questioned her husband, who rolled his eyes and gave a blank look.

Her nose was held far above the ground and with a high pitched voice she said, "Why would I want a mute for a son?"

Upon hearing those words the room filled with shock and whispers. Wolfram hurriedly ran out of the room slamming the door on his way. It was the moons turn to glance through the window, but all there was to see was a few drops of tears left behind on the marble floor where Wolfram had last stood.

-------------------------------

Yuri gently knocked on the door, "Hey… Wolfram, are you in there? I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm really, really sorry! The other children are sorry too. Won't you come out? It's been days since you've locked yourself in there"

_Liar! Why are you apologizing…I don't need your pity!_

_Get lost, just get lost! _

It seemed like things were being thrown from inside, there were sounds of broken glass and the sounds of hard solid objects being thrown onto the floor.

_I hate this place, I hate everyone here and…and especially you Yuri!_

Yuri leaned against the door and whispered, "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't do anything to help. I should have spoke up and I should have stopped everyone. I'm sorry… it's my entire fault…that I've caused you pain"

Then a promise was made…

"I feel so…useless. I promise if ever we get a chance to meet again…I'll be stronger, strong enough to be able to protect you. That no one will get hurt again because of me" were the last words of the day since there departure. The moon smiled gently as it glanced at the kid whose black hair covered his dark eyes.

The wind whispered,

"Oh poor children, what poor children

But I shall forgive you, because you're only children

You deserve a second chance.

Hold hands, hold tightly

Don't let go, don't let it slip

But if you ever do, that'll be the last chance."

----------------------------

Read and review! )

Dru: hmm… I see. So can you include hot chicks in it?

Eden: why? Its yaoi

Dru: after you do that can you include me in it?

Eden: are you even listening to me?

Dru: did you say something?

Eden… no nothing

Dru: can I take that as a yes?

Eden: no…


	2. Penetrating silence

Eden: thanks for the reviews and for reading! I'll do my best to make the chapters longer. I can get really lazy, sorry!!

Dru: And the truth comes out! ... Can I be in it already?

Eden: you're not going to be in it all right

Dru: you're annoying

Eden: no more than you

Dru: … you're really annoying you know

Eden: You're in no position to be saying that seriously

Dru: Just give up and let me be in it

Eden: this fanfic is not about you

Dru: (whispers) it will be

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own kyou kara maou and definitely not that delicious looking mud cake in front of me, which in small font says 'plastic, not for children under 6 yrs old'. Don't own anything but a sent letter to Santa that now no longer belongs to me o.O. Soo I own nothing, but I've asked nicely for an editor for Christmas. )

-----------------------------

Penetrating silence

The earliest memories I can recall are all confused somehow and out of focus. I try to picture _her _and sometimes I can. _She_ would continuously come skipping into my dreams at the most random nights, I would see a pale delicate face with gorgeous large emblem eyes that are filled with tears through the blurry images. Even though I knew this was a dream, it shattered my heart each and every night when I peered at _her_ drenched face. Each time I would try to talk to _her_ and ask _her_ the reason for the tears, but no matter how loud, how many times I would ask _her_, _she _would never respond. Maybe it's because this is a dream and _she _wouldn't be able to hear me. It appears that the both of us are just out of reach of one another.

"Yuri, Yuri. Hey... Wake up"

I wasn't going to just give up and end it there, I would pull out a child's ring from my pocket which is made out of plastic, it was transparent with childish designs on the side painted in red, but I don't remember what the ring was for or why I gave it to _her_, but more importantly why I even had a ring in my pocket in the first place. The only explanation should be because this was a dream, like cartoons how they'll be able to pull things out of no where; that this was my world.

I'll grab _her_ hand and place the ring on _her_ small palm. I'll glance up and maybe the reason why I gave _her_ the ring was in hope to see some kind of emotion or ... a smile, but each time _she_ would show no reaction. _Her _expressions would remain the same and then the dream would end there and I would wake up...disappointed, staring up at a close up of mom or either one my two older brothers or the ceiling.

…strange...I'm still in the dream, _she _lifted up _her_ face slowly and a tiny smile played on _her_ lips. It was the most beautiful gracious smile I had ever seen and I had wished that _she_ would continue to smile like that. Then the smile disappeared so suddenly, it was such a disappointment. I thought this would have been the end of the dream, but _her_ lips began to move, they were telling me something. _She _was actually talking to me!

There was no sound present, but I could slowly work out the words _she_ was forming on _her _lips... Let's... be...

"Hey! Chicken sandwich for today's breakfast quick hurry and get up Yuri or you won't get any. Wake up already!"

Let's... be... chicken…sandwic -- HOLD ON. Let's be chicken sandwich? Huh? (Eden: I'm lame, I know. forgive me)

My eyes slowly, annoyingly fluttered open, "Shori..." all I could do was stare at his face, with the look that pleaded for him to get lost.

"It's onii-chan! Oh, if you don't hurry you're going to be late for school."

"Eeeeeeeeeh!"

-------------------------------------

"This isn't good, I'm gonna be late!"

I hurriedly ran to school. Ran and ran and ran, I've only transferred in not too long and it wouldn't be too good if I were to be late so soon. I've been running for ages and ages now and yet it doesn't seem that I'm anywhere near the school. I stopped to catch my breath and looked around.

"Eh? W-where am I?"

I looked around slowly trying to comprehend where I was, but the surroundings was no where familiar.

"Outta my way please, I'm late!"

I blinked once, twice BAM!

Something black had flashed before me or someone had hit me on the side and is currently running ahead of me. Surprise, surprise... Just when he was out of sight, he came running back to apologize, "Sorry, did I hurt you? I'm in a hurry, see ya" and with a smile he was on his way.

"Wait!" I screamed after him upon noticing the same uniform. I'm saved, lucky!

"Yes?" he asked annoyed as I tried to keep up with him.

"Taaake me" Ignoring his annoyed expression I continued to yell out, he looked back with a confused look.

"Sorry I don't...swing that way"

"NO no! Taaake me with you!" there was no reply or any signs that he had heard me.

"T-to school that is, c-can't keep up slow down please..."

He stopped suddenly and I smashed into his back.

"O-ouch, please don't just stop without warning"

"Come on then. We don't have much time left until the bell rings. We've gotta run faster if we want to make it in time"

"Y-yes, I-I'm Yuri Shibuya by the way"

"Ken Murata"

After having to turn lefts and rights, we both finally made it to school just on time. Ding dong the bells went.

"We're here finally and just on time. Well it was nice meeting you, see you around maybe"

Before he left, I quickly took out a piece of paper and pointed to my first period classroom, "Y-yea, um before you go, I'm still not very good with my directions. Could you tell me how to get here?" He took a quick glance at where I had pointed to and gave a troubled look, but then the next minute it was quickly replaced with an amused sort of smile. After giving me the directions he turned to leave, but before that he patted me on the back and spoke words that I would soon to learn the meaning of and with that I left towards an early grave. If only he had explained to me earlier, the meaning of those two words... if only I had asked. He left me with the words, "Good luck".

I mumbled to myself, "Good luck for what?" I shrugged it off and was on my way.

---------------------------------

Upon the enter of Anissina von Karbelnikoff the science teacher, "Good morning class!" everyone immediately scattered to the back of the room. As I quivered a brow in question, nobody had taken residence at the front or even the middle rows of seats. Everyone appeared to be glued to the back, some sitting on the floor and other students without desks and seats just stood.

"Hurry! Everyone to your seats"

I quickly sat at the nearest seat, which was at the front and while the she began to tap away at the white board I turned to look behind me questioningly confused. A boy with red locks gave me the may it bless you or whatever hand sign. That really confused me and the grumbling of my stomach told me something was wrong or it could have been hunger, but the black aura that had formed around the teacher while I was busy looking behind me suggested that I should trust the first suggestion.

"OK to start off the lesson, I have a treat for you guys" she beamed

Everyone around me seemed to have stiffened; I turned to look around me ever so quietly stoned to see the dread on their faces. I tried to sign language to them, "what's wrong?" I asked.

NO one dared to move or signal back.

"Oh come on. Who would like to come help me?"

The kid with red locks finally signaled back, something that looked like, "Do you have a death wish? Run quick while you still can!"

I started to pick my things back into my school bag. I was ready, so very ready to make a run for it.

"Ah stop right there… you! A new face bravo. It's your lucky day, you'll be given a chance to be my little helper today, isn't that exciting!"

I had no choice but to walk confusingly to the front, while I stared pleadingly with no idea why to those at the back. One student seemed to be praying, to who or knows, definitely shouldn't be for me and the red locks stared at me with an I-hope-you-have-better-luck-in-your-next-life type of look. That really got me freaked, something is definitely not right.

--------

Dru: hey! How come I don't see me in this chapter?

Eden: Do I have to say this in every chapter, it's not about you!

Dru: Wah! You're so mean, especially for a little midget

Eden: Argh! Just shut up. WAIT! I'm not midget…

Dru: Like I said just give up and let me be in it, hook me up with a hot chick too, since reality stings

Eden: … (Whispers) you live a sad life

Dru: I heard that! You said I stink

Eden: … READ AND PLEASE REVIEW! (Smile smile beams) Oh! My summaries stink, I'll be very grateful if someone could give me a summary! S


	3. silence 1

Dru: I agree your summaries suck

Eden: (points out) there's no need to agree with something like that

Dru: I mean seriously what the hell is 'school life. Yuuri&Wolfram fic'. I call that no attempt or just plain lazy.

Eden: …

(Long pause)

Dru: hey, why aren't you retorting back?

Eden: …

Dru: no, really why? (confused)

Eden: sorry for the long update …and thanks for your reviews and do it frequently if you like penetrating silence and if you don't, well obviously don't read it, but if you insist I don't mind vivid complaints.

Dru: did you just ignore me?

Eden: reviews keep me continuously provoked to write and maintains me from going utterly insane… (mumbles) from this guy…

--

Eden: annie you write stories? I don't mind reading.

Dru: I don't mind reading too!

Eden: … Kei Misha m. V.B, you have an interesting name, thanks for liking the extras aaand hopefully wolfy will be in this chapter and thanks everyone else for reading and for reviewing

Dru: I don't understand why you people continue to read this crap and review. (Utterly confused) I mean, I'm not even in the story!

Eden: (smacks dru with a bag of 5cents) narcissist

--

**Penetrating silence**

"Your name lad?" asked Anissina with a smirk on her face

"Y-yuri shibuya miss" I replied back

"Call me Anissina everyone in school does" she replies back a bit too enthusiastically as she fiddles with something under the desk.

"Y-yes miss Anissina"

Pulling out some kind of helmet she declares, "How lucky you are to be the first to try out my new invention what-are-you-thinking-right-now-kun!" without even waiting for a response, not that there was even a question she jams it in my head and is determined to press the on switch.  
"H-hold on!" I struggled to voice out, "I-is this safe?" I asked, fearing for my life.

"Don't worry, perfectly safe" she reassures me or to be exact more to the invention itself.

It should be fine I sighed; she is teacher after all…right? NO WRONG right now I am fearing for my life and is shivering in apprehension. Ignoring my slight whimpers and trembling form, her hand approaches the switch ever so slowly, 'hurry, let's get this over and done with quick!' my mind yelled. And probably just for the fun of it, she stops mere centimeters away, not wiping that smirk off her face she whips her two hands up and asks the class, "who will like to do the honors and switch it on?"

"How about you handsome?!" she points to tall guy at the back of the room. As he stumbles forward to the front, I beg silently 'pleeease let there be a get out of school button, pleeease'.

Sweat tickled down my forehead as his giant thumb approaches the switch and after that BAM!!

The door flew open.

A boy with a delicate frame enters, "wow, a pretty boy" I voice silently that only I could hear.

Emerald eyes met black.

Like being entranced by a spell, I couldn't seem to be able to remove my eyes away from the brilliant jewels that I've made contact with. But the spell all so sudden broke when emerald eyes averted else where. What the hell just happened? But my thoughts were interrupted when someone from the back yells "His back!" and an itch of laughter was heard.

"Wolfram knock first before enter I thought I told you that already. So you're back from the principal's office?" asked Anissina impatiently, for he had ruined her fun. Wolfram doesn't reply but instead hands the teacher a note, "self study" she says and she immediately pops out of room.

The atmosphere in the room had lifted and dread no longer hung in the air. I took the invention off my head and a few students came to help me. It didn't seem like I would have any problems fitting in here, which made me glad. But the question still remains as to whether the invention would have actually worked, luckily I was saved or it would have been embarrassing, if it had worked my thoughts would have been along the lines of, "Oh my god, my teachers a sadist!"

That would have been embarrassing, wouldn't be too good to insult your teacher on the first day too. Seating arrangements were back to normal as there was no longer a bunch of people crammed at the back.

Students eagerly pushed me onto a seat and a sequence of laughter overflowed the room, as they suspiciously peered at wolfram. I tugged at the boy sitting in front of me whose name I caught was Loki and whispered, "Why is everyone laughing? What's going on?"

He leaned back on his chair and replied, "Just watch, you'll be glued laughing" others around him chuckled and I was becoming more desperate to find out what was going on, but whatever it was, it didn't seem like it was very pleasant and no matter how desperate I wanted to know what was going on, I didn't want to be a part of it.

"You heard the teacher self studying time!" Loki hushed his classmates to shut up.

Wolfram ignored the stares that came his way and strolled passed them to his seat at the left right corner of the room. He picks up his bag hanging from his chair and heavily drops his bag on his desk, fiddles around a bit with the contents inside. Students suppressed their laughter as wolfram pulls out his science book, stares at it grudgingly, as his free hand coils into a fist. Without even needing to look inside, by the altered weight you could tell something was wrong. But to be sure like any other person you'll look inside just to be sure, as predicted, jammed shut with super glue.

Wolfram slowly closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath; others at this time had wondered was he finally going to say a word? Was he going to yell at them? But to their disappointment, all Wolfram did was avert his eyes downwards and trying so hard not to show anger, but it was obvious in his beast like stomps to the bin and the way he through the glued book into it. NO matter how disappointed the students were that he had not spoken, they still wore smiles on their faces, the prank was worth it they thought.

What the students had done was cruel I had thought and it was cruel that I wasn't able to do anything to stop it. I had said that I didn't want anyone hurt, not that he contains any special meaning to me, but seeing that it was right it front of me and I could have done something, I had felt guilty. But oddly enough it had hurt more then it should have. Compared to other situations where I can remember and where I could have helped, this one has left me feeling too terribly miserable, but the reason for the misery could have been because I didn't do anything but watch which had made me be regarded as being one of them.

Straightening himself up and trying to remain as calm as he could possible master, Wolfram made his way back to his desk, pretending that nothing had happened. But it wasn't over.

When Wolfram strolled to the bin, they took this opportunity to place a chewed up gum on his seat. And as wolfram was too concentrated on remaining calm he had failed to notice this.

I stared at wolfram as he made his way to his seat as everyone did the same; I had to do something, but what?

Without thinking I roughly stood up, letting my chair fall on the ground heavily with a 'bang' catching everyone's attention and also wolfram's I had hoped that he would have caught onto my hint about the chair. But maybe it wasn't obvious enough; he didn't seem to have caught on to it.

Loki jagged me back down and told me to be quiet and just watch and stop causing a scene. And there I wondered who exactly was causing a scene at the moment, though I wasn't too sure who the mastermind was. Involuntarily ignoring some grumpy what-the-fuck-do-you-think-your-doing-stares that came my way I sat down. But I had decided that I was going to do something and so I was.

As wolfram walked nearer to his seat, banishing the consequences that I would later have to face, which could be students at my throat. With all my courage I yelled out "wolfram don't!" maybe I can pull him away? "Er I-I mean I need to talk to you o-outside". Well I know I'm new and you don't know me, not that I know you too but please listen…

Yep no need to listen to the new guy, he turned his head and totally ignored me. There was part of me that screamed out 'let the boy get what his after' and that part of me that thought I never had was strangely spine-tingling and stimulating. But of course I couldn't let that oddly unfamiliar side of me win and justice had the better of me.

"Wolfram listen to me" I tired again and sadly enough I was still ignored.

It was pretty frustrating but there was justice to be done! And so with no other choice I got up and made my way to wolfram and if glares could kill I would have died a hundred times very painfully right now.

"Idiot" Loki muttered

I got to Wolfram and tugged him to follow me out of the room, but he resisted and pushed me back. And yep to my luck, my ass landed on his seat that contained Mr gum. So much for being Mr nice guy.

There goes high school life, oooh the humiliation. I've made a fool of myself, but not even a thanks or an expression of appreciation was seen on his face. Maybe I shouldn't have helped him?

There wasn't even a word from him, but maybe perhaps a glare in his dictionary means thanks? fat chance. Staring at me with great grudge in his eyes that showed 'leave me alone', he tossed his bag over his shoulder and was out of the room.

"Jerk" I silently cursed.

--

"Yo, Shibuya!"

"Murata..."

"What's with that face now?" he asked concerned

"Wells, it's kind of like a long story and I'm still kind of working out whether the class hates me or loves me" I replied and continued my sad journey along the corridor.

"You got gum stuck on your butt" Murata my first friend points out.

"Exactly" I sighed, oooh the humiliation. At least I've made a friend?

And without knowing I accidentally bumped into someone, long elegant blonde hair fluttered down, I had caused them to lose their balance and fall, along with what she was holding it shattered all on the floor. Quickly I apologized, "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going" and offered a hand.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't watching either" she replies as her gaze goes up, as mine go down.

Beautiful violet eyes met black ones.

And without realizing it I had spoken a loud, I whispered her name loud enough for her to hear, "Elizabeth"

"Shibuya, you know her?" Murata asked

As she took my hand gracefully to stand, a blush crept up my face.

"Eh? Aren't you Yuri? It's been along time huh?" she smiles politely and starts to pick at her things.

"I-I'm help" I shuttered and as fingers touched I shyly flinched and grew redder at the minor contact. Quickly averting me eyes down and stupidly I helped pick up the things on the floor.

Still red, still unable to look up, my gaze still downwards, I handed the sheets of paper back to her. Unknowingly Murata leaned in and blow whispers in my ear, "Your girlfriend?" he asked seductively if it were possible.

Grew redder, flinched, replied hasty and also a bit too fast, "N-no!" and release. Pop, sheets shattered to the ground once again, "I-I'm sorry!" Whether you know it or not I was crying inside, oh when will this embarrassment end!

A giggle came my way and from those thin pink lips came the word, "cute".

Maybe it wasn't the end of high school for me after all; not taking account of the jealous glares I was receiving. For now I shall enjoy what any high school boy should call it paradise. And hopefully the gum on my butt would be invisible.

--

Eden: And that ends that...sighs hope this is long enough…

Dru: good morning!

Eden: (ignores)

Dru: I said good morning!

Eden: good night

Dru: that's cold

Eden: how so? I replied didn't I?

Dru: what do you mean good night?

Eden: My good night means go home and what do you mean good morning?

Dru: You're not cute at all

Eden: Dru… are you on crack? Its 10 pm

Dru: call me master dru, roar!

Eden: I'm call you asshole

Dru: oh okies (Eden just gave me a nickname :))

Eden: … You do know what asshole means right? (suspicious)


	4. silence 2

FINALLY HAVE UPDATED!

Eden: Is terribly sorry and hope there are still readers...And THANKS TheLadyPendragon for the awesome summary! [cheers]

Summary: Yuuri Shibuya is a normal highschool student he's always dreaming of a mysterious 'girl' from his childhood who never speaks. His first day in his new school is horrible when he tries to save Wolfram, the school outcast, from humiliation but doesn't get a thank you back. His horrible day improves, however, when he sees Elizabeth who he thinks is his dream girl. But is she really or is it the person who's been overlooked? Is it even a girl? YuuRam, AU, School-life

Dru: Finally my chance to be in the spotlight again!

Eden: (Ignores Dru) Wolf is mute for all who are slightly confused and thanks heaps for the reviews. Is happy.

Dru: no thanks to me, I am the joy of the readers.

Eden: coughcreditcoughtakercoughloser

Dru: Did you just call yourself a loser? O.O (genuinely concerned) its not the swine flu is it... want some cough lollies?

Eden: ...(T.T) i don't know whether I should be crying or laughing right now...

Dru: ?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a collection of 5 cent; hence Kyou kara maou is out of my league. Enough said.

-----------------------------

**Penetrating silence**

As the dropped sheets all cleared from the floor and as the beautiful lady Elizabeth was bid good bye, I hummed a tune that reflected my mood.

"You knew her name, although you have just transferred, how?" the eagle eyed new friend Murata asked curiously.

I was in a good mood, despite the evil creature called 'gum' still lurking on my butt I replied back singing, "My crush, went to the same primary school" and in a whisper that had only attended for my own hearing I concluded "And by chance, perhaps my first love".

In primary school I missed my chances to speak to her as she was everyone's idol and as she left for another school I still didn't have the guts to talk with her, not even to bide her good bye and by chance now, I'm in the same high school as her. This must be a fated meeting.

She's as beautiful as I last saw her, much more beautiful now actually and I'm overjoyed already to know that she remembers my name. And hidden underneath all my pass memories my heart beat louder as I wondered what else she would remember of me.

As I have speculated my new friend was indeed sharp, even tho he had not heard my last words he asked with a grin, "is that all?"

I didn't answer, I let the silence lurk as I headed to the second floor, only the sound of footsteps of varies students were heard and in the corner of my eyes i spotted a familiar blonde, it wasn't Elizabeth as I had hoped but someone that I had encountered that was hard to forget.

My science teacher Annisina was there, the deputy principal as well and next to Wolfram stood his older brother I'm guessing or father... he had purplish hair, very unlike Wolframs blonde and their features were very much different so it was hard to tell whether they were actually related although each had their own appeal, but the way they stood next to each other told me that they had to be related in some way.

Overhearing some words, I figured what the problem must have been about, since the words jig and attendance was constantly being repeated and before turning I took one last glance at Wolframs face which took an uninterested and sour expression. Judging by the recent event he must be at his rebellious age, but I did have sympathy for him if his lack of attendance was due to the case of bullying, I can't be certain if that's the case since I had only witnessed it once this morning, but the classmates really did show displeasure upon his entry. But it's not any of my business to neither judge him nor interfere.

"Shibuya you're spacing out, something the matter?" Murata asked gazing at me through his glasses.

"No, nothing" I replied back and there was a glint in his eyes.

"Well then your rooms over there and I'll be going this way, I guess I'll see you later" Murata said while pointing to his and my direction.

"S-see you" I replied back quickly as he walked away.

Walking to the direction he pointed to, there was a tap on my unsuspecting shoulder; "Yo" came a voice.

And as I turned to my side, next to me was one of my classmates Loki, "H-hello" I replied politely.

"Don't think I've forgiven you for your acts of kindness" looking behind and spotting the gum he continued, "sorry about the gum but it is your own fault, if you want to make some friends you need to join the group and what the group says goes, so next time don't interrupt"

I only stupidly nodded in return and strange enough I felt that we had met somewhere before, but I was never ever good at remembering faces, so I dismissed it.

And before I knew it I was pushed aside hastily by none other then the class out cast, Wolfram.

Our second encounter, both encounters unpleasant. What a strange guy...

"Wolfram wait! Where do you think your going? And don't run it's dangerous" His purple haired relative called out running closely behind. Wolfram pushed pass me and into the room and by the time I could properly work out the situation he was out the next, he smacked into me again as he exited, aggravation clearly expressed.

It was like he was shouting at me to move through his emerald eyes, but stupid as I am I just continued to stand in his way and stare mesmerised by his large expressive emeralds.

"Wolfram, where are you going? Moms going to get worried" the purple haired man spoke drawing closer and wolfram seemed to panic from the enclosing distance.

He looked as if he was calculating where to run to, to hide and not be found, he turned his head right and left, eyes glancing non-stop for a good direction to run to. Curious students started to gather and with my pea-sized brain I grabbed wolframs right hand as he tried to pass me, I held it tightly and ran. I didn't know exactly where I was going or why I did what I did, but there was only one thing on my mind and that was run, run until I could no longer hear the voices behind us that demanded and pleaded for us to stop and as the voices were no more I noticed we've ended up at the rooftop of the school.

I tried to catch my breath; I smiled like the sun smiling down at me, blinding me with its happiness. Why do the things we do? There doesn't need to be a reason for why we do the things we do, but accomplishing one of life's random acts was a great feeling. I was smiling triumphantly and for once through all that running I turned back to look at my partner in crime. "We did it! We out ran them, doubt they'll find us up here" I said gleefully to my golden haired partner in crime.

One thing I had failed to notice about life's mysteries was that your reasons were different to theirs and not everyone had the same pea-sized brain as yours. Life just isn't simple as learning the alphabet and even that had given me trouble until I learned to sing it. The scenarios that had played out in my mind were never accurate, were both suppose to be laughing and smiling cheerfully together under this sun, celebrating our victory run, then we'll shake hands, declare our friendship and live happily ever after. BUT why instead of laughter, smiles and an overly flowery atmosphere, I'm seeing a glum and down to earth wolfram.

His not happy like I had assumed in my mind and his not looking thankful at all. Oh Shinou, when will I learn that there are no longer super hero's on earth and shall only exist in anime conventions where wounds are non-existent and hair is indestructible.

"W-wolfram correct me if I'm wrong but you wanted to get away didn't you?" I asked

His looked surprised but it was gone the next replaced back with a sullen look, I'm not someone who thinks ahead and with his lack of speech it was hard for me to respond. He looked at me and seemed to be on alert, trying to figure out what I was thinking and how I would act. He played around with the hems of his school jumper impatiently as he failed to read me and I had wondered if he was hot under this blazing sun.

Seeing as he didn't seem to leave or say anything any time soon I tried to come between the silence and discomfort by speaking "C-come on say something...whatever it is you want to say just say it" and with the lack of response I myself grew nervous.

He continued to be speechless and the discomfort was getting to me. Until he finally decided that the hems on his jumper were no longer interesting, he stuck his hand in his school bag and pulled out a notepad and pencil case.

Was he planning to draw a picture, seeing as how lovely the weather today appeared? But in a time like this?! I was after all still waiting for an answer.

I looked at the time, "Look here!" He flinched at the tone of my voice. "You may be okay not going to classes but I'm different from you, I've still got 10 mins so please say something already" I urged annoyed.

This sure was difficult, wolfram lowered his head looking almost sad and it hurt to think that I have just felt like I've bullied a small child. I put a hand on my forehead and sighed, "I didn't mean to startle you, but I would really like to get to class soon, so I would like it if you didn't keep silent"

I hoped he would understand me, but my words had come out grumpier then intended and he looked even more startled and shaken then he did before. This isn't right, I didn't mean to make matters worst and I certainly didn't mean to make him fear me.

I walked closer and hoped to lighten the mood by placing a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that I come in peace, but as fast as I had approached he had quickly stepped back .

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you or anything, but please stop ignoring me. It's only normal to get annoyed" I explained.

Strangely I felt as if something similar had happened before…

He looked at me and nodded as if to tell 'okay I understand'. He took a pen out of his pencil case and ripped a page out of his notepad, he scribbled something down and for the first time his mouth curved slightly upwards forming a hint of a smile and I smiled along, my discomfort fading.

I discovered tho it wasn't a smile at all, in actual it turned into a smirk, crimpling the sheet he wrote on for the first time looked at me face to face, acknowledging me. And in moments I was hit on the head with the crimpled sheet of paper.

"H-hey why did you do that for?" I asked, "just when I thought it was finally going well you hit me with paper?!" it sure felt like I was talking to myself as he was already walking away to the exit and heading down the stairs.

I sighed, why do I bother? I stared at the ball of paper not far from me and went to pick it up, after all littering is no good. It looked as if I should open it, he did scribble something down and I was curious, maybe it's a portrait of me? And I laughed at my own stupidity.

It read, 'Don't be stupid. Who'll be frightened of you, idiot!' and there was an emoticon.

I read it again and again... maybe it's a talent of his but he sure knows how to curve his name into people's minds. I sure hoped he'll thank me for once…

And gong went the first warning bell for class.

Before class tho there's one important place I need to go first. Sure wasted a lot of time up here...and as I travelled down the stairs passing a bin, I entered the bathroom.

-------

Eden: doooone

Dru: when I Ctrl+F I cant find 'Dru' in the fic

Eden: (blocks ears with pencils) lalalalaa i cant hear yooou~

Dru: please vote dru to be in the next chapter

Eden: (smacks dru in the face with keyboard)

Dru: asfdu...dryui

Eden: I'm sorry what was that? I don't think you're speaking English


End file.
